Beachhead's Roughnecks
by whiteknightredcross
Summary: Against a new (old) enemy, a unit is dispatched led by the roughest of the Joe leaders. Fresh off a suspension of duty he picks his squad from some of the blackest sheep Joe has to offer and they bring the fight when the others get blindsided. (i do not own gijoe or any of the characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for stopping by to read. i dont own gijoe or cobra or...the other group mentioned at the end, no spoilers. im a big fan of beachhead, wet suit, and leatherneck. all the joes have their quirks but these always stuck with me. i hope you enjoy. this is heavy influenced by the original Marvel run, with some cartoon and devilsdue flavor thrown in (just a little). enjoy.**

It was early in the morning, around four am. The fog was thick and still making love to the ground. A single body was running around the track at the PIT. He was finishing his ninth mile that morning, one foot after another in his run. A steady run with nothing to prove. Around five am he hit his obstacle course. He ran it a few times before jogging back in. He knew if he could get in more trouble if they caught him. But damn it, he might be on an ordered "vacation" but didn't mean he couldn't train. He was of course Beach Head after all. As he jogged in he looked over and saw Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow meditating. He trusted Snake Eyes but not Storm Shadow. He had no doubt of Storm Shadow's skill. In fact he actually asked for the ninja on a few missions, the White Power Ranger could out fight and out last most Joe's. Only one condition was that Snake Eyes be there.

He knew they wouldn't rat him out, he made it back to the barracks and slipped in quietly. It was going smooth till a door opened and he saw Jaye sneaking out of Flint's room. He stood there in shock. Before he could yell Jaye shook her finger at him. If Flint went down, Beach Head would to. He already had Hawk mad at him; he walked passed shaking his head. Jaye smiled and faked going into hug him to mess with him. Beach Head about blew his baklava off with the steam from his ears on how pissed he was. Jaye hurried out back to the women's barracks, he swore he'd make some new hellish obstacle on the course for them. He made it to his room and slipped in. He shared a room with three others. Low Light had the bunk above his. The other bunk set belonged to Sci-fi and Mainframe. Sci-fi fell asleep playing a game on his computer again. His laptop was asleep on top of the sleeping Joe. Low Light was out on watch and Mainframe was out cold. Beach Head grabbed a shower quick; afterward he found a box in the bathroom with his name on it. He opened it, a brand new deodorant stick. He threw it in the trash, fools haven't learned yet that the deodorant isn't found in nature and could give you away to the enemy.

Later that morning Hawk's voice came over the loud speaker calling all them team leaders to the ready room. Beach Head headed over. On his way he passed the rec room and could hear Wet Suit and Leatherneck at it again.  
"Move over Gi-rine, you're contaminated my breathing space." Wetsuit started.  
"Not my fault you're unsat at the rifle range. That Oktober Guard girl spanked yer squid hide." Leatherneck shot back.  
"At least I got my score honest Mr. Butt shark, I'm surprised there was enough left of Flint for Jaye." Wet Suit fired back.  
"Shots fired, shots fired." Polly squawked as he flew bye.  
"Hey will ya two shaddup, I'm trying to get some sleep before the let Ole' high and mighty Beach Head back on active duty, it's been like a dream since Hawk temporarily relieved him of duty." Shipwreck mumbled. This caused Wetsuit and Leatherneck to aim their anger at him. Beach Head couldn't resist, "LOOK ALIVE MAGGOTS GENERAL ON DECK!" Wetsuit and Leatherneck both saluted, while Shipwreck fell off of the couch. Then staggered to salute in time to see Beach Head walking off down the hall. The Seal and Marine began to laugh at Shipwreck as he cursed and stomped.

He was the last one there. Duke was going over a map on the table with Flint. He kept sneezing; a few times he had to stop to blow his nose. He saw Flint look up and then back down. He turned and saw LT Falcon in the corner sulking. He nodded to Beach Head. Beach Head nodded back and focused at the rest of the room. He saw Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Stalker. Jaye smirked as she whispered to Scarlett and Stalker. Stalker face palmed and Beach Head could only guess why. Hawk was on the phone at first, when he noticed Beach Head he motioned them all to sit as he finished. Beach Head sat next to Scarlett and leaned over in a whisper, "What's got Falcon's green tighties in a bunch?"  
"It seems that he was out with Cross Country, Dusty, Quick Kick and Main Frame on a mission. Seems one of them convinced him Duke gave him the code name as a play to Blue Falcon." She whispered back.  
"He didn't?" Beach questioned honestly as Scarlett punched him. Hawk finished his call and stepped over to the table.

"Alright Joe's we got a priority mission in Eastern Europe. We have been asked in helping move some experimental weaponry. It seems the UN has found an old Nazi weapon bunker with some state of the art tech. They need it moved to secure facility to decipher, they think it's one of Destro's safe houses. Flint you got lead, your team is up to you. Dress for cold." Hawk laid out the details.  
"Thank you sir won't let you down." Flint said proudly. Hawk stood up, the rest of the table followed.  
"Alright I'll leave you to it, Duke for heavens sake go see Doc or Lifeline. Beach Head on me." Hawk ordered. The table started talking as Beach Head got up quietly he began to follow Hawk till Duke cut him off.  
"Relax, you'll be back to active duty soon enough. Hawk's just trying to make a point." Duke said in a whisper between sneezes.  
"I hear ya, but I'm about this close to cabin fever here." Beach answered back. Duke motioned after Hawk and Beach Head continued. He found Hawk outside waiting. The older General cracked his neck and stretched, "So has any one caught you doing your morning PT?" Beach Head smirked, "The Power Rangers did."  
"Well it's almost over; I really wish you would call a truce with Flint. Hell Beach Head I wish you'd call a truce with every Joe. I swear half the team can't get away from you fast enough and the other half tries to dodge you if they see you coming." Hawk said shaking his head.  
"With all due respect general I'm not here for a popularity contest. I'm not here to be liked. They want somebody to like them, to hold there hand and kiss their booboos then call Psyche Out or Lifeline. I'm here to lead and make sure they are ready. Cause I'll be damned if I lose another Joe." Beach Head said hastily.  
"Do I literally have to order you to back off Flint?" Hawk said sternly.  
"Understood loud and clear general, the Warrant Officer is off limits." Beach Head answered.  
"Dismissed" Hawk said disheartened, he knew Beach Head would follow orders but all it did was make that wedge between the two worse. After Beach Head left Duke came out, "So you let him back to active duty?"  
"Not yet, he's a damn fine Joe. But why does he gun for Flint so hard. Snake Eyes is as open with Scarlett. But he doesn't go after Snake Eyes?" Hawk questioned.  
"Snakes not in leadership like Flint. I'll keep on him about staying away from Flint. It's more with Flint's position; he thinks Flint should hide his relationship more. Beach Head also thinks the relationship will compromise him as a leader. Get people killed." Duke said then sneezed.  
"Duke, go see Doc now. Then tell Beach Head he's back to active duty."

Later that night in the hanger, one of the cargo planes was being loading for Flint's mission. They were doing last minute checks on their gear when Beach Head came walking up. Flint saw him coming and sighed, bracing for the next argument. They could all see a little pep in Beach Heads step; you could tell Hawk lifted his ban. Flint began walking his way when Lady Jaye cut him off, "I got this." She headed off Beach Head, "What's the word Beach here to see us off?"  
"Yeah darlin' that was the idea. Plus I got something for...Flint." Beach Head struggled not to insult him.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Flint made his way over.  
"There's a mercenary force that been operating in the area of your mission. There a bit of a ghost. Been doing some research to get Hawk to let me take a unit after em, never got a name. They really like staying in the shadows, and they aren't Cobra. In fact they hit Cobra as much as every one else. But I figured you could use a copy of my intel on em with yal going in that area. Like Hawk been saying, 'knowing is half the battle.'" Beach Head handed the disk over.  
"Thanks Beach Head I'll look at on the way over. Yo Joe!" Flint said in disbelief. He exchanged shocked looks with Jaye. Cover Girl caught Beach Head walking out, "See even the big bad Ranger man can be civil."  
"Careful Barbie, I got orders from Hawk to play nice with Flint. Not any one else. I'll see you at PT when you get back." He said walking away. Cover Girl cursed under her breath. Road Block laughed deep as he loaded the rest of the gear. "Don't you know Cover Girl; any mess with that bull gets to go for a whirl." Steeler and Grunt helped him while Dialtone double checked behind Flint. Stalker was walking in as Beach Head was leaving. They fist bumped and continued their ways. Soon after Flint's team took off for mission.

Beach Head walked the base quietly that night; he had a bad feeling about that mission. He wished he had paid more attention earlier. But it was out of his hands now. He headed off to bed. He woke up earlier found Main Frame still awake on a computer.  
"Hey Main Frame, any chance you can hack and monitor Flint's mission. I got a bad feeling." Beach Head asked  
"Is this like the time where Shipwreck got "promoted" by Cobra and we called Hawk behind his back" Main Frame questioned.  
"No, this is like the time I ordered you to break protocol." Beach Head said more serious.  
"Chill Sarge, I was going to do it. Plus I'll keep it quiet." Main Frame typed away as Beach Head tapped his shoulder and walked away. On the obstacle course later Leatherneck was yelling at the Joe's running it. He had taking over during Beach Head's punishment. Beach Head came walking up. He tapped Leatherneck's shoulder and he stepped aside for Beach Head. A chill went through the Joe's in the course when Beach Head started yelling. It seemed that their new Russian recruit was ahead of the pack. She had Tunnel Rat and Low Light by a minute in a half. As the course finished the new girl had finished and was waiting as Tunnel Rat and Low Light crossed.  
"Damn slow for Joes! I get put on reserve for two weeks and you get slow! Tunnel rat, get your six to the start of that course and show me what kind of Ranger you are! Low Light I know that had to have to been taught how to run in Sniper School! You've been running my course how long?" Beach Head was ramping up.  
"She beat you're time ask Leatherneck." Low Light got out between breathes, Tunnel Rat was half back to the front when he heard the others gasp at Low Light. Beach Head turned, "What did you say cup cake? Leatherneck what's the word on this?"  
"Well Sarge she beat your time by two seconds." Leatherneck answered. Before Beach Head could respond she opened up.  
"We could run it just us, if it makes you feel better Sergeant? But I must say your course is beautiful. I haven't had a challenge push me like that in a long time. The General was right, you know your trade. My apologies, LT. Dania, former Oktober Guard now GI Joe." Dana said respectively.  
"Beach Head, and if I'm going race you for the record I want you fresh and rested." He replied with a salute. She saluted back, "Sounds solid, let me know when. I look forward to it." And then walked away. Most of the Joes where in shock at the calm Beach Head. Then he turned, "Listen maggots just because I turned my head, doesn't mean we stop. Keep in that hustle. Move that six Tunnel Rat. Shipwreck come here, I thought of something new for you..."

After a few days Beach Head was in the mess with Leather Neck and Wet Suit. He could hear Shipwreck complaining to Hawk and Duke.  
"General one day back he's outa control. He tied an anchor to me and had me run. He's crossed the line."  
"Squawk out of control squawk." Polly repeated.  
Every time Shipwreck squealed in anger Beach Head laughed. Duke just shook his head trying not to laugh himself, it throw him into a coughing fit. Main Frame came running in to Beach Heads table, "It's bad, you need to come with me. Flint's team went down." Just as Main Frame finished, Breaker came running in, "General Hawk you gotta come ASAP." Beach Head saw that and hauled out behind Main Frame with Leatherneck and Wet Suit in tow. They reached the comm. center, immediately playing Flint's team last communication. Dial tone had made the transmit ion. They had been ambushed, by forces unknown in red uniforms. They were injured bad, and three Joe's were captured. The three Joe's with Beach Head couldn't believe the report. Beach Head breathed relief, "Dial tone didn't say any where dead so that's the only good news. I'm going to talk to Hawk, Wet Suit and Leatherneck once I get the green we are gone." Beach Head said as he started to move.  
"You're not leaving me behind. I'm in this too." Main Frame stood his ground.  
"Yo Joe!" Beach Head answered. He rushed down the hall to find Hawk, Duke and Breaker going over the same report. Duke was coughing badly; his cold had turned full flu. Hawk turned to Beach Head, "Breaker mentioned some one at based had hacked the transmission, it was a dead give away when I saw Main Frame with you. I ordered you to leave Flint alone."  
"General, I had a bad feeling. I reported to you about that merc force that's been clipping Cobra in that area. I gave Flint my data on them before he left. I may be a SOB but I follow orders." Beach Head defended himself.  
"Alright I'm letting it slide this time. I wish I could send Duke and you but Duke can't get medically cleared by Doc. Beach Head bring home our Joe's. Pick your team, and hit the super sonic transports. You got heavy demolitions on this mission."  
"Yo Joe!" Beach Head answered he ran out and found a Wet Suit, Leatherneck and Main Frame waiting at the door.  
"Get your gear maggots we are going to cold weather." Beach Head ordered  
"Yo Joe!" The three answered. Beach Head went back and grabbed the radio, "Trip Wire, Tunnel Rat, Life Line, and Dania report with gear to hanger eight ASAP we leave now."

Beach Head was at the hanger packing his gear as Ace and Rip Cord did their finally preps on the two super sonic transports. Wet Suit was in a set of fatigues and cold weather gear instead his normal gear. He had his Scuba gear packed. He checked his MP5N before giving Beach Head a thumb up. Leather Neck was next to him putting back together his M16A3. He too wore the same camouflage style as Wet Suit. The two looked like twins, Danny Devito and Arnold schwarzenegger Main Frame joked, but the humor was lost on Beach Head. Main Frame was suited in cold weather gear as well. He checked the weather stripping on his gear then checked his M4. Tunnel rat snuck in next, his gear was packed. He had a M24 on his back and a MP9 with a sling over his shoulder. There was a crash near the hanger door. Beach Head didn't even need to look. He just shook his head as Trip Wire picked himself up and gave every one a thumb up. Wet Suit looked around, "Hey Sarge that's a lot of explosive experts."  
"Yeah, you're a Seal, Rat is a Ranger, and Trip Wire. Well he's Trip Wire. We may need to secure weapons and ordinance. It's supposed to be Destro's cashe in an old Nazi bunker." Beach Head answered.  
"Makes sense. Tell me we get to hit back at who ever hit our guys." Wet Suit replied.  
"You bet your six we will. Once our guys are safe you, me, Leatherneck and rat are going to bring hell down." Beach Head said.  
"I swear that's the most civil I've ever seen this group." Life Line joked coming in, "I'm afraid to asked Beach Head why you asked for me."  
"Get your butt on the plane Life Line." Beach said stoically. Life Line leaned over to Wet Suit, "He called me by my name, is he sick?" Life Line questioned.  
"We'll Doc was our first choice, but he was busy with Duke so us poor boys got you." The Seal replied.  
"I can feel the love Wet Suit, you're as charming as ever." Life Line replied.  
"Get yer panties out of a bunch Life Line and get on the plane. We'll explain in flight." Leatherneck Neck pushed the medical on the plane. Dania comes walking in carrying a case and her bag. Her fatigues near matched the others. She has a P90 on a sling and her trusted Dragonuv in the case. She approached Beach Head, "I appreciate the chance Sergeant, I've been based bound since Hawk cleared me."  
"Well you shoot better then Wet Suit, and you beat my time LT. Plus with your experience if I need to split the team I can count on you to get the job down." He half answered. Her forward and honesty caught him off guard. He was use to the sass from Cover Girl or Jaye.  
"Dania on mission is fine, Hawk made it clear this unit doesn't operate on normal military regulations." She said quieter between them.  
"Ha, you're damn right about that. But we are the best there is. Let's get movin' we got a short window of time." Beach Head answered. They loaded up and the two jets took off.

During the flight Beach Head tried to set up a video conference between the two jets and ended up breaking the camera on his jet, Main Frame had to supplement with his laptop. Once the link was up Beach Head started.  
"Alright yahoo's Flint's team was on a mission, things went bad. They got ambushed and are now injured and broken. At least three have captured. We are assuming the three MIA's are alive, this force that got them took out the convoy too. We know it ain't Cobra cause it took them out too. Now we are going after our guys, then boogeyman man hunting. No Joe's dying on our watch. I ain't got much Intel on em, except enough to prove they exist." Beach Head explained.  
"We'll Sarge once we done with em, ain't going to be nothing left of em but fish food ain't that right Wet Suit?" Tunnel Rat mouthed off.  
"Big badda boom!" Wetsuit smirked while winking at Dania. Leatherneck elbowed him and two began exchanging insults back and forth under their breath. Beach Head and the ones on his plane couldn't make out the comments. Just Life Line, "What the hell is wrong with you two. Beach Head next time find another medic; I'm not going out with you and what ever roughneck style unit you put together again unless it's a rescue mission. Swear jar you two." Beach Head just shrugged at him while he closed Main Frame's computer. "Damn yuppie." He said as sat down and leaned back. Main Frame laughed, "If Quick Kick finds out about this he'll never stop with the movie quotes." Beach Head would never let them know he smiled under his baklava. They weren't Rangers but there the best at what they do. Beach Head prepped his M4, he attached his grenade launcher underneath. Slide a knife in each boot. He pulled the knife from his vest, it was highly balanced and stronger then any knife he's ever hand. It threw like a dream. It was a gift from Snake Eyes when they compared knife collections few years back. Tripwire walked over and sat down, "How bad is it?"  
"Bad, an unknown force has taken down the UN force and a team of Joe's. Once we get our guys, I'm personally going to see to it that unknown force knows the true definition of hell." Beach Head answered as he squeezed the handle on his knife. Dania leaned in, "I think I know this group we face. We have a right to fear them; they have killed my comrades in the past. From your description and the fact they took out both Joe and Cobra force plus the UN. They call themselves the Red Shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back again, thanks for sticking with it. I'm having a blast writing i hope you are having a blast reading. i hope your enjoying the little eggs and such. thanks YellowAngela always having a guys back. again i dont own gijoe and the rest. sorry this one was short, enjoy.**

As Flint laid there under the tall grass holding his wound, the gun shot grazed his side. He took two in the leg as well. He looked over to where Dialtone was hidden. Dialtone looked over and gave him thumbs up confirming again that the radio signal did get through. Flint reached into his pocket to pull out another shell to load into his shotgun he bumped the disc Beach Head gave him. He was kicking himself for not looking at it. What ever hit them was dangerous enough they caught the damn Rangers radar. It even set the damn Ranger off enough to warn him, so why the hell didn't he take a damn moment and look at the damn disc. He could see where Steeler was holding Grunt down. Grunt was knocked out during the battle, he still hadn't woken up. His Armadillo was wrecked as bad as Steeler's. He knew Road Block was out there but didn't have eyes on him. Stalker, Jaye and Cover Girl were taken. These guys got the drop on him. He smiled for a second, with Duke in the shape he's in that leaves one guy Hawk would send. The hell he will bring with him. He never thought he'd be glad to know Beach Head was inbound.

Beach Head backed up, "The Red Shadows? Sounds like some Saturday morning cartoon villain. Son of a gun, so you know how they operate?"  
"In a way, they are methodical. Most likely if it's them we are going into a trap. If they decimated our team members that bad, then they should have finished the job. Only reason they didn't is to catch us, the reinforcements. They must have gotten the distress call before they could stop them." She answered straight.  
"Like hell they'll catch us. Ace drop our sorry sacks off a few miles south of drop zone, we will go in on foot. I wish to God I was on the other plane. I've always wanted to throw Lifeline off a plane." Beachhead replied and changed the route of the plane. Then he got to the radio, near Ace.  
"Get Wetsuit on the line quietly...we're jumping early. Don't tell Lifeline till right before then strap him in...hehe...don't forget he doesn't know how to jump."  
"Beachhead you're unbelievable. Hawk's going to kill you for sure this time. Care to wager?" Ace laughed.  
"Hell no, not against you." Beach Head grunted as he moved to the back. The others were already suiting up. Daina looked at Beachhead, "So throwing your comrade off a plane with no training brings humor to your dark moods. I think I finally found my place in GI Joe."

The green light flashed as the hatch opened. Beachhead jumped first, he turned to watch Wetsuit jump from the other plane with Lifeline attached. The medic was screaming and Beachhead laughed out loud where no one could hear him. Then he turned his attention and looked down over the countryside under the night sky. Once on the ground the radios went up. He could hear Lifeline in the back ground of Wetsuit's comm., swearing he was going to give Beachhead a piece of his mind finally. They found each other quickly and huddled up. Once they got together,  
"Lifeline if you got something to get out do it now, otherwise hold it in till were done. From here forth it's mission." Beachhead said in a hushed tone.  
"You're making me rethink my code of non violence. Never again with you and them, I'll take Shipwreck over you any day." Lifeline said then nodded like it was over. Beachhead nodded back and pulled out a map.  
"We're walking into a trap. Daina says she run into these bastards before. They are using Flint and the others as bait in this trap. We are going to spring it on our terms. Wetsuit, Leatherneck with me in a 'V' formation out front in the open. Daina you'll be up here with yer rifle, Tunnel Rat here with that long barrel that's on yer back. Tripwire and Mainframe, you two and Lifeline hold here. When the fire starts, you two lay suppressive fire. Lifeline they are injured and we don't know how bad. You only focus on them you hear me. Not us 'roughnecks'." Beachhead said like it was stone.  
"Wait you in the open, how many of them are there?" The medic questioned.  
"No idea" The Ranger answered.  
"How are they armed?" He questioned again.  
"No idea." The Ranger answered again.  
"I maybe pissed at you but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you commit suicide." Lifeline got serious.  
"Lifeline this is what we do best. I need you to do what you best. That's an order." Beach said finishing it. They did a final check and began to move. They crossed a few miles in the dark keeping low and out of sight. They came across on of the wrecked Armadillo's. It had blood and burn marks over the cock pit. The tread was destroyed. It took a number of missiles from the damage present. Steeler's helmet was found nearby.

Lifeline picked it up as they pushed further on. They soon found the true battle site. Covergirl's Wolverine was in smoking ruins next to three of the U.N.'s APC's. The other Armadillo was on the other side of the site. The only thing that made the Joe's feel less gut reeling was that there was Red Shadow vehicles there wrecked too. There was evidence that the Red Shadows had already got their dead. Which meant they would be back soon for the vehicles remains, if they wanted to keep themselves as secret as before. A moment of silence passed through them as they walked the site. Decimated U.N. jeeps every where, a few trucks too. They found the dead bodies of the UN soldiers. Beachhead finally breathed when he saw no Joe's among the dead. Lifeline moved to the bodies to begin to process when Wetsuit grabbed his arm, "Don't, not now. We got Joe life in the wind."  
"You can't be serious about leaving the dead like this. They don't deserve this." Lifeline stepped up back.  
"Drop it. I mean it." Wetsuit growled. Lifeline didn't listen went to pull a Body till he heard a click.  
"Whoa don't move you damn fool. That's a pressure switch, Tunnel Rat, Tripwire give me a perimeter. Leatherneck I need some light." Wetsuit spit out quietly as he carefully knelt and the gently dug. He found the bomb as the light from Leatherneck's rifle lit up his work area. Tunnel rat shook his head, "There's a few on the north side. I'm moving them, take that you Red bastards."  
"Found a few on the south, I'm following Tunnel Rat's move, turn this guy's trap on themselves." Tripwire smirked as he disarmed, moved then rearmed. Daina looked at Beachhead, "Is he safe to move those he seems..."  
"Accident prone? That's Tripwire, the only things his hands are steady with are explosions." Leatherneck tried to keep to a straight face as Wetsuit had already disarmed the switch but left Lifeline panicking. Finally Wetsuit sighed, "All done." He got up passing Leatherneck. The Marine frowned, "That's it?"  
"He'd have an aneurysm." Wetsuit smirked. Beachhead gave the signal to keep moving and they reached the coordinates in a little over half an hour. Tripwire and Lifeline dug in and bunkered in with Mainframe. Daina found a higher terrain that over looked the field. She switched to thermal on her scope. She saw the heat signatures. Tunnel Rat found a tree and climbed. He flipped his night vision on.

"You got four bodies in the brush, plus some bodies on the outskirts. All of em alive." Daina said quietly over the comm.  
"Main Frame scan for their channel, if I know them they're most likely on radio silence." Beachhead said softly as he crawled with Wetsuit and Leatherneck behind him closer to their Joe's. "No chatter they are quiet. So is the enemy." Mainframe reported. Beachhead kept crawling, "Daina lead me to our guys." She gave him instructions till he got five feet off Dialtone. He threw a rock at Dialtone, the man turned with handgun up. He was about to shoot till he saw Beachhead's green baklava. He breathed relief as Beachhead crawled up the rest of the way.  
"What's your numbers looking like?" The Ranger whispered.  
"It's Flint, Steeler and Grunt. Roadblocks here too some where, but they got Jaye, Cover Girl, and Stalker." Dialtone whispered back. "Grunts down, Steeler has him. Flint's there. Road Block is close."  
"Switch your radio to delta six. I'll explain it all once we are all synced." Beachhead whispered back. He checked Dialtone quickly. Bullet wounds through his leg and arm, some shrapnel in his arm.  
"Wetsuit to Road Block, Leatherneck to Steeler and Grunt. I'm crawling to Flint." He ordered as the three set off with Diana's instructions. He didn't have to hold their hands or baby them. They all knew they needed to be quite. Then Daina called over the radio, "Stop, Wetsuit you got a scout walking your way. He's moving slowly."  
"Mainframe can you got any radio chatter?" Beachhead asked  
"Nope" Mainframe said. Before he could finish Wetsuit swung a sweep kick from a prone position and caught the man as he fell. He had the man's throat slit before he hit the ground softly. Every one waited for any kind of enemy movement after, none came. Beachhead reached Flint. Flint reached a bloody hand to shake. Beachhead shook it.  
"Damn good to see you Beachhead, I can't run on my own. I screwed-" Flint started.  
"Shut it Flint, we can yell later about blame. But it is good to see you alive. Switch to channel delta six. We are securing you guys first then going for the others." Beachhead cut him off. Once he heard checking from the others he gave out the new orders.

"Alright Joe's, Leatherneck you got Grunt and I got Flint. Wetsuit and Road Block are going to cover our backs. Steeler stay close. My team our fist stop is to Lifeline. We passed a cave a bit back. That will be our rabbit hole. From there we will set out to get the others."  
"Yo Joe!" a set of unison voices answered. Beachhead stood up with Flint first and began to move. Next up was Leatherneck with Grunt on his back while Steeler had his rifle. The enemies began closing in as sniper fire sounded off. Next shots came from Road Block's .50, it went off like a flare at night. It was followed by bursts from Wetsuit. The Red Shadows left behind to spring the trap got a full taste of their own medicine. They the Joes heard the explosions in the distance. They knew it was the mines that they moved on the Red Shadows.  
"Them bastards are trying to pincers us. Keep moving we gotta make that cave. We don't wanna fight this on two sides." Beachhead shouted over the radio. When they reached Lifeline, Beachhead passed Flint to him as Leatherneck kept Grunt on his back. Daina and Tunnel Rat joined the regrouping and two squads moved as one. Tripwire gave a hand and helped Dialtone along. They reached a large clearing, on instinct Beachhead rushes forward with weapon up tapping Wetsuit and Daina as he passes them. They follow him into the center covering all angles then they motion the others to run. A group of Red Shadows break the tree line and open fire. Beachhead runs towards them firing three round bursts with Daina and Wetsuit in tow. A bullet from one of the Red Shadow troopers catches Wetsuit in the chest and he goes tumbling down. Leatherneck slipped Grunt to Road Block immediately and takes his rifle from Steeler and hauls after Wetsuit. He laid down heavy cover while screaming, "I'm coming you bomb munching webbed toe shrimp! Don't you dare be dead." He reached Wetsuit to see him rolling over to stand.  
Wetsuit huffed, "Hit the Kevlar, cough. Knocked wind out of me, cough cough."  
Leatherneck smiled, "Let's pay em back then."  
"Y-...Yo joe!" Wetsuit answered as they moved to back up Beachhead and Daina. The Ranger and the Oktober Guard began forcing the Red Shadows back. But when the Marine and the Seal got up to the line the Red Shadows scout unit was in a full retreat Flint watched on, "Those four are a squad to be reckoned with. The way she moves in formation with Beachhead, plus the chaos from the other two knuckle heads. How long has Beachhead been setting up that squad? Does Hawk know he put together a private unit?"  
"Few hours ago. Daina's just that good, plus she has a sense of humor that matches the others." Main Frame answered as they kept moving.  
"Beachhead doesn't have a sense of humor." Flint answered.  
"Oh he does trust me. It's as foul as he is. You thought Wetsuit plays a mean joke. Hes got nothing on Beachhead." Lifeline interjected. They could still hear gunfire as they reached the cave. They moved the injured deeper inside and Lifeline began his work.  
"Tunnel Rat take position outside with that MP9 and your silencer. Roadblock, you and Tripwire stage just inside the opening as a last resort. Mainframe on comm's we need to know the enemies radio chatter." The Joes took position and waited while Lifeline patched the others.

About twenty minutes later Leatherneck and Wet Suit came sneaking in.  
"I got ten of them Reds" boasted Leatherneck.  
"Just proves Marines are second rate Seals, I got fifteen." Wetsuit smirked.  
"You lying scuzz bucket no good jerkoff." Leatherneck accused his buddy.  
"Shhh you two Beachhead ain't back yet." Tunnel Rat shushed.  
"Hey he has my future wife out there." Wetsuit proclaimed.  
"You mean ex-wife" Leatherneck laughed  
"Still Wife sucker." Wetsuit said turning the table on his Marine friend. In another ten minutes Beachhead and Daina came walking up. "Still not sucker!" Daina said mimicking Wetsuit and poking his chest. Wetsuit's mouth fell open. Leatherneck laughed out loud like most the other Joes but Beachhead. Beachhead made his way to Flint, "How you holding Flint?" He asked.  
"I could be better, Lifeline has sworn me not to move much, afraid I'll bust my stitches. I need you to do me a favor Beachhead. My name is Dashiell Faireborn. I need you to save my wife Alison Faireborn, you know her better as Lady Jaye." Flint extended his hand. Beachhead pulled off his baklava, "Your wife? No wonder you too. Alright, Wayne Sneeden at your service. I promise you Flint I'll get her back." Beachhead's thick Alabama accent came out. He normally suppresses it unless he's really pissed. That's when the recruits knew when to truly pray.  
"Thanks Beach." Flint answered as they locked wrists after the handshake. Beachhead knew it was bad with Flint, if he couldn't go get Jaye himself it was really bad.  
"Alright yahoo's we gotta split. Lifeline you're staying with Flint's team. Trip Wire and Main Frame, you guys as well." Beachhead said as he pulls a map out.  
"Don't you dare count me out; you'll need me and Ma Duece without a doubt." Road Block said stepping up.  
"Welcome to the Roughnecks big man." Wetsuit said as Road Block looked at him weird.  
"Lifeline named us." Leatherneck said proudly.  
"Where'd you get that map Sarge?" Tunnel Rat asked as he pointed to the blood on it.  
"One of them Red Shadow fellows so ever willingly gave it to me with the location of their base." Beachhead smirked under his Baklava.  
"He used his southern charm. I said that right, right?" Daina said as the others laughed. The nods she got told she got the reference right.  
"The perimeter is hard to break, this Black Major is damn good, but he's cocky. The issue is we gotta respect him cause he has earned his cockiness. Otherwise we wont make it home, now he took them alive. Guess is cause Jaye is an Intelligence Officer, Stalker is one of our veterans, been with Joe since day one. Now Cover Girl, not sure why he grabbed the barbie doll." Beachhead pondered.  
"Because Sarge she's the Barbie as you call it. Have you seen how smok- OW!" Tunnel Rat said as Daina smacked his head. She nodded to Beachhead to continue.  
"But he better not have killed any of them. The Helio pad is here, now Daina that's your goal. Road Block your with her. We need a big bird. Wetsuit and Rat, you two prep this place to go to hell. I want them remember us. Leatherneck you and I get to be big damn heroes."  
"Yo Joe!" Voices in unison. Wetsuit dropped his pack and took out his scuba gear. He repacked liter with c4 charges and more plastic explosives. Tunnel rat looked over the map, "Hey flipper how much like Casey Ryback are you?"  
"Casey who?" Wetsuit replied.  
"Steven Seagal man, come on bro. Under Siege the movie. It's a classic." Tunnel Rat scoffed  
"I'm better." Wetsuit said prideful.  
"Yo check the kitchen here, bet we can really make it go boom." Tunnel Rat said with an evil grin.  
"If they got Flour it's on." Wetsuit matched the grin. All Lifeline could do was continue to patch up Flint and shake his head. Soon they were set up, locked and loaded. The six headed out into the early morning, they had a few hours of darkness still left to work in. They all knew the day would make hunting them and their wounded easier. Beachhead ran at a good pace with the others in tow. This Black Major worried him, he was good enough to hit Flint blindsided. Flint was hard to catch blindsided, he knew more then most.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the comments, again i dont own gijoe, cobra or red shadows. im hoping i do the red shadows justice. also thanks for reading. stick around, this tango between beach and his team and the red shadows is just begining...**

The noise from outside the prison tent had changed, Stalker could tell something had gone wrong in the enemy's plans. Whoever they were, something went wrong. His wrists were already sore and bruised from fighting the cuffs. He headache still hadn't gone away. He was hit good by a rifle butt, next he knew he woke up here. His wrists were tied over his head to the one of the sturdy Frame poles of the tent. Jaye was awake too, tied a similar way. Cover Girl hadn't woken up yet. She was breathing so he knew she was alive. But he saw them pull her body from the wrecked Wolverine. That's when he rushed and that's when they got him. They had two guards watching them always. Finally, a man walked in, they had seen him a few times. He wore a black long leather coat, with a red hat. He hands were covered by black leather gloves. He smelled of expensive European smokes.

"Alright Joes, I'm asking only once. Your reinforcements, who are they? Who did your General Hawk send?" He lowered his gaze. When neither answered, he raised his hand and back handed Jaye across the face. Stalker lunged but the chains stopped him. They dug into his wrists more. The pain didn't matter.  
"Big man gotta hit the woman. Try me coward." Stalker shouted.  
"It's a simple choice tell me what I want to know. Or I hurt you." The man said coldly. He took a collapsible baton from one of the guards. He extended it and cracked it against Stalkers legs. The Ranger screamed out in pain.  
"I know who's coming for you, you better get your licks in now while you're still able." Jaye smiled as the blood ran from her lip.  
"Ha she's right. Hawk would send him." Stalker said grinning. The man in black slapped Jaye across the face again then Stalker.  
"I'm getting tired of this." The man said as the tent flap flew open.  
"Major they routed our back up squad and three scout teams." The soldier said.  
"Have Red Laser go over that transmission again. We had to of missed something. Its logically impossible they knew we were waiting unless they knew of us. But seeing how fast we took down this unit that's impossible. Have Vulture and Jackal meet me at the command center." The Major ordered then left. Stalker looked over at Jaye, "Keep your head up. You know he's coming."  
"I know, just hope it's in time to save Cover Girl." Jaye said looking at her unconscious friend.

Six shadows moved through the tree line keeping low to the grass. Two broke off and headed toward the vehicles. Another two broke off and heading around the perimeter to the back of the camp. The remaining two kept moving forward. A Red Shadow Trooper walks out to a dark spot under a tree. He moves his coat and unbuttoned his pants. Before he can relieve himself, Beachhead comes up behind with a quick grapple. He grabs the man's helmet pulling it back exposing the man's neck then runs the knife smoothly across the man's neck. He rolls the body down slowly into the bushes. He moves up to Leatherneck taps he shoulder as he slips by. The Marine goes behind him. Three troopers where walking together talking. Beachhead took a running start and whistled. They turned around to look and he threw his knife into the middle one's neck. He immediately tackled the left one. He immediately went to chop the man's throat as they hit the ground. Leatherneck bear hugged the one on the right in his tackle. They hit the ground hard. Leatherneck ripped the man's helmet off then beat him with it till he was dead. He saw Beachhead still fighting so he stood and caught the one stumbling with the knife in the throat and pulled it out letting the Trooper fall and bleed out. Beachhead's fight was tougher then the Ranger thought it be. After a few close quarters punches and elbows were exchanged Beachhead flipped him like a High school wrestler to his belly and got a headlock then choked him out till he could arrange to snap the neck. He stood slowly as Leatherneck cleaned his knife and gave it back. They continued forward into camp.

Wetsuit and Tunnel Rat crept up on the kitchen. They saw a few dogs outside. Tunnel Rat motioned the Seal to wait as he pulled some jerky out and opened the sealed bag then waved it in the air. Once he saw the dog's noses catch the scent he threw it as hard as he could into the tree line. The noise had the dogs take off after drawing some troopers to follow. Wet Suit and Tunnel Rat slipped in the kitchen. The cook was asleep. Wet Suit shook his head and began to raid the kitchen for supplies and began mixing up homemade c4. Tunnel Rat began to grab the flour bags and saw the water dispensers. He reached in his bag and pulled out the laxative pills he stole from Lifeline. Began crushing them, then he blended them into all the water dispensers. Wetsuit looked over and whispered, "I thought I was bad." The cook began to startle and woke up to Tunnel Rat's pistol to his head. He decided to stay quiet. Tunnel Rat clocked him in the head knocking him out. He dragged the body and found a tarp to hide it under. He tied him up and left him. Wetsuit hand Tunnel Rat two c4 charges and rat handed him back two flour packs.  
"Alright we left a cook tied up. Clock just jumped, we are setting charges. Eight in total, detonator on us. Splitting up now." Wetsuit said over the comm.'s.

Road Block followed Daina to the vehicles. There were three large transport planes. Also, two transport helicopters, Daina smiled. She didn't see any kind of attack choppers or jets. She also noticed they were unmarked in the air. They didn't have any markings or colors to claim Red Shadows.  
"Wetsuit, we need a mad bomber on the runway." Daina whispered over the comm. as she snuck over towards one of the transport helicopters. She climbed in found it empty. She began prepping quietly. Road Block ducked in the back of the chopper and watched. A trooper was walking by doing a routine patrol. Road Block set down his .50 and found a loose pry bar in the helo. He crept over and as the Trooper passed by twang. The sound slightly echoed from the metal on metal hit. The Trooper was out cold. Road Block dragged the smaller man up and tied him up on the helo  
He also stripped him of his gear and his radio. He crept up to Daina, she was watching something intently, "Wetsuit wrong chopper, I'm in that one." Wetsuit detached his explosive and waved. Then snuck on to the next. Daina shook her head, "that one worries me."  
"That one worries us all. When it's goes to things that go boom he doesn't know the word small." Road Block answered.

Tunnel Rat kept low to the ground after splitting from Wetsuit. As he was creeping he came across several fiber optic cables zip tied to a large power cable. His interest was piqued. He followed to cables to the edge of camp. He looked out from the edge and saw two auto anti air guns plus two SAM sites. He scanned and realized there was no cover between the camp and the anti-air defense. He smirked as he tapped the large power line. He followed it to where it 'T'd off the others towards the generators. He padded himself on the back finding them. But the issue was they were too well guarded on the ground. Even he couldn't sneak past. He looked up and saw the trees overlapping. Huge grin on his face the smaller Ranger climbed the tree and carefully began movie tree to tree slowly. After a few minutes, he was over the generators. He reached and undid his belt and rested it on a branch. Then undid the strap from his MP9 and tied it to his belt after lengthening it the whole way. He then took a C4 pack out of his pack. He stopped and kissed his grandmother's cross around his neck then attached the improvised rope to the C4. He armed it then waited and lowered it. After he quietly lowered it he dropped the rope. It made a noise. The guards looked everywhere but in between the generators. Tunnel Rat could hear his heart beat as he waited for them to return to normal before he tried moving again. Once he made it back he headed back towards the helicopters to rejoin Wetsuit.

Beachhead moved in line with Leatherneck behind him. They stopped near a tent and heard loud voices.  
"Not possible Major, I set those mines myself." A scruff voice spoke.  
"Well Red Jackal I got reports of your mines being moved and used on my men." The Major said. Jackal huffed at it through a helmet it sounded like.  
"We appear to have lost two squads, though it's not superior firepower." A slight Asian accent spoke.  
"My ears deceive me Red Laser, are you questioning my strategy?" The Major said. Beachhead wanted to rip holes through the tent lay down fire. But he didn't have the location of the hostages yet.  
"The hostages are useless, they won't talk and torture as fun as it is a waste." A forth voice spoke.  
"Torture works fine for me." Jackals scruffy voiced challenged.  
"No, Red Vulture is right. You can never trust a tortured statement. They'll say anything to get what you to stop, even lie. Kill the two keep the blonde. With her face, she's most likely loved by a few, we'll do a public execution to show GI Joe to stay off our soil. Vulture the kills are yours." The Major said as his troopers departed the tent. Vulture left, the other two stayed. Beachhead looked at the one who left the tent and followed him. Leatherneck followed him leaving a bit of space. A larger trooper walked out between them and spotted Beachhead, as the Trooper's radio came up so did a kick to the back of his knee. Next Leatherneck forced him to his knees. He struck the Trooper with the butt of his rifle in the back of the head. Beachhead turned on a dime then nodded in thanks.

They hid the body quickly and zip tied it up. Then hustled to the tent. Red Vulture was already there. The man walked in with the class one would expect from his heritage. The two guards at the door turned to watch. He walked in smirking and walked pass Lady Jaye and Stalker to Cover Girl. He took her hair in his hand. "Guess what my prize, you get to live. They die, beauty may be skin deep luv but it keeps you alive." He took off his helmet and smelled her hair, "mmmmmmmm you will be mine luv."  
"You sick bastard, if she were awake. She'd kill you herself." Jaye shouted. Outside Beachhead got on his comm, "Go loud! They are executing the Joe's now." He turned the corner at the tent and let the rounds fly. His bullet spray shredded the Trooper. Leatherneck's weapon was shouldered and dropped the other Trooper. Red Vulture heard the shots he went to grab his helmet and slipped it on. He caught two rounds through his glove as a price. Beachhead rushed him, flipped his rifle and cracked Vulture's helmet with the butt of it. Beachhead hit him a second time in the helmet with the rifle shattering the visor. Vulture screamed in pain as the pieces hit his face. Explosions started going off in the distance as gun fire erupted. The camp erupted in chaos.

Leatherneck ran over to Stalker to get his restraints off. Then moved to Jaye. Beachhead kept beating the Red Shadow known as Vulture. Vulture finally got his bearings in the fight and threw a punch. It connected with Beachhead's chin. Beachhead countered by grabbing the fist after contact, twisting it and pulling it forward. Then with an open Palm he punching through the man's elbow breaking it. Vulture cried out in pain as Beachhead side stepped lifted his knee high then snap kicked down Vulture's knee. Leatherneck even cringed as he heard a breaking of bones. He got Jaye out. Then went after Cover Girl. Stalker grabbed Beachhead from behind, as the Ranger stood over Vulture. Vulture was going into shock and it looked like Beachhead wasn't going to stop.  
"Beachhead you need to chill man. You're better than them. Don't cross that line." Stalker said sternly holding back his fellow Ranger.  
"Fine, I'm done." He said to Stalker, his accents coming in thick. "You better pray she and the others live. Or next time Stalker won't be able to stop me from sendin' yal to hell." He said pointing at Vulture while nodding to Leatherneck. Stalker and Jaye armed themselves with Vulture's weapons as Beachhead undid Cover Girls restraints and picked her up gently. She was still out. Beachhead made eye contact with Leatherneck. Leatherneck could see the anger in Rangers eyes. Leatherneck walked over and kicked Vulture again.  
"Leatherneck?!" Jaye shouted. The Marine shrugged and took point. Beachhead took middle with Stalker and Jaye on either side.  
"Daina be ready, we got wounded." Beachhead said over the comm.

As the chaos spread among the camp Daina was beginning her previous flight check as she saw a group of troopers heading their way to start the other choppers.  
"Road Block we got company!" She yelled back.  
"Don't you sweat your little head, I'll put these troopers to bed." He answered as he opened the side door and stepped out. He lowered he .50 and let the lead fly. Between the troopers and the explosions Road Block didn't see the man come up behind him and put two shots into his back. Daina knew something was wrong when the .50 went quiet. She turned to find Red Jackal walking in the chopper with a gun aimed at her. Jackal walked over Road Block's body as he entered.  
"So, my oh my, the Joe's have a Oktober Guard in their mist. The Major was wondering how they got the upper hand." The Jackal mocked. "What was your name, Volga? Veronica? Daina? Who can remember. You visit Red Star's grave lately?" He mocked her some more. Road Block looked for a knife but couldn't see one within reach so he quickly punched the side of Jackals knee as hard as he could from a prone position. The knee gave sideways enough to catch Jackal off guard and scream in pain as Daina rushed and jumped up and planted both feet in the man's chest sending him flying back into the door of the chopper. Daina's back hit the floor hard. Jackal recovered quickly and stomped Road Block's head. By the time he looked up he had to block a throat strike from Daina. She recovered quickly too and brought the fight to Jackal again. They exchanged a myriad of blows between each other. Jackals helmet made his fighting style sloppier because he had more protection. He could take the average hit to lure her in for a heavier punch back.

He eventually could land a punch hard enough to jar her back. Then quickly her grabbed her arm and spun her into a headlock. As he began to choke her she began to fight by clawing at his arm and face but both were protected by armor. As panic rose, she knew she had few precious seconds left. She steeled herself and reached down and grabbed his groan and squeezed as hard as she could. Jackal let her go and howled as loud as he could in blinding pain. She coughed catching her breath then spun a back kick to the head and sent him flying off. Wet Suit and Tunnel Rat came in running after that and without a word grabbed Road Block and dragged him in. He groaned and Tunnel Rat began to emergency patch the wounds on his back. Wetsuit checked on Daina.  
"Hey you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine cough, let's get this in the air. Tell me you got more bombs?" She asked as she ran for the controls.  
"You know it." Wetsuit said smirking. Tunnel Rat came up and tapped Wetsuit and motioned to the door.  
"Yo, Blocks good but Beach needs cover, he's coming in hot." Tunnel Rat pointed to the door.  
"The whole damn area is hot. Don't sweat Beachhead. The Sergeant is tougher than most Joe's and he's got the bull-headed Marine with him. I'd be worried about the Red Pansies." Wetsuit smirked as he headed to the door. He posted with a gun. Jackal was gone, he shook his head. Tunnel Rat took the other door. He looked at the tied-up hostage, "Who's that?"  
"A gift for HQ." Daina replied.

Leatherneck lead the charge towards the chopper. The rest stayed with him as he kept at a good run. They ran into a group of Red Troopers trying to put out fires. Leatherneck called a halt quietly but it wasn't before they were seen. The Troopers brought their guns up. But Leatherneck was faster, he dropped to a knee and began burst shots. Stalker also dropped to a knee and laid down fire. Beachhead cut right with Cover Girl in his arms. Lady Jaye took the lead, she kept looking back on Cover Girl.  
"Eyes ahead Jaye, stay in the game!" Beachhead yelled and snapped her back to current issues. She gave him a stern look. If he wasn't right she was in enough of a fighting move to take him on. But that was the most irritating thing about the Sergeant. He was normally right. He saw Wetsuit on the chopper out the door and picked up speed. He began to out run Jaye till she saw what he saw. Leatherneck and Stalker caught up to them after mopping up the troopers. As they reached half way a Red Trooper with a light machine gun opened fire and swung a sweep at Wetsuit forcing him to drop and roll under the helicopter. He turned the barrage at the others. Beachhead unable to drop fast enough spun on a heal using his body to block Cover Girl and Jaye. Two rounds ripped through his shoulder and two more grazed his arm. The other four shredded his backpack and buried into his kevlar. He called out in pain as he purposely fell on his freshly shot shoulder to keep Cover Girl's head from hitting the ground. Leatherneck pushed Stalker out of the way catching a few grazing his back as they went down. No serious damage but the kevlar. They stung like hell though. The Trooper kept them pinned with bursts after that. The sound of a .50 shredding the air made them all look as Road Block stood at the door making swiss cheese of the Trooper. Wetsuit ran over and took Cover Girl from Beachhead as Jaye helped the Ranger up.

"Never keep a good Joe down, now let's get up and go and blow this town." Road Block said grinning. They got Cover Girl strapped in and loaded the helicopter.  
"Hold on its going be fun!" Daina said from the cockpit. Beachhead made his way up to chair two. The others were strapping in. As they lifted they could hear small arms fire hit the outer haul.  
"Hot damn! We got anti air yonder!" Beachhead shouted with a bit more excitement in his voice.  
"Of course they have anti air!" Daina said then cursed in Russian.  
"Don't sweat it! I put a charge from remote two on the generators powering them. We are covered." Tunnel Rat said all proud.  
"Damn it Rat!" Wetsuit said unstrapping himself and running to the back of the chopper for his gear. He hit his knees and slid grabbing the his second remote. "Hold on!" Wetsuit shouted again. As he clicked it. The whole airfield lit up like a fire ball. The generators did as well. Though the blast power of the explosion rocked the chopper hard.  
"One of these days you're going to get us killed your psychotic short stack." Leatherneck yelled.  
"Well it wasn't today so shut it." Wetsuit shot back.  
"You both need to chill out and let me the hero be thanked." Tunnel Rat snipped.  
"Hero? You didn't bother to tell me that 'hey I need you to blow remote two' till after the AA's are targeting us." Wetsuit said making his way back to his seat. The radio cracked and a controlled angry voice came over it.  
"So, who do I have to thank and exact my vengeance on for blowing up my camp, stealing my chopper and crippling one of my Lt's?" It was the Black Major.  
"This is Beachhead, Sargent Major of GI Joe. So, you are the infamous Black Major of the Red Shadows. The camp was for my guys you attacked and injured. The cripple was because someone nev'r taught em to look but not touch. The chopper well." Beachhead said after grabbing the mic.  
"So you think this makes us even?" The Black Major mocked.  
"Hell no! Not by a long shot. I'll let the others worry about Cobra. But me, I'm coming for you. You got all my attention. This was just the first skirmish." Beachhead's Alabama accent was going strong. The Joes have seen him yell, they've heard him cuss. But they thought they knew him angry. They were wrong.  
"I look forward to it Sergeant Major." The Black Major answered as cool as ice. No emotion to it. The line went dead. Beachhead dropped the mic.  
"I deactivated the tracking on the chopper." Daina said as she turned the chopper to head for the cave. When Beachhead didn't respond she touched his shoulder. Beachhead nodded, "Someone get Mainframe on comm's. Tell him to call home for a ride. We are done for now. And tell him to tell Hawk I wanna talk one on one. This mission is far from over."


	4. Chapter 4

**welcome back, thanks for the kind words and encouragement. as always i dont own any of these character or names. enjoy.**

The chopper landed outside the cave Leatherneck carried Cover Girl inside to Lifeline with Stalker's help. Stalker stayed nearby to help Lifeline. Road Block exited slowly, limping from being sore. Tunnel Rat tried to help his large friend as he could. Jaye went straight for Flint. He was still not up and moving on his own. But that didn't stop him from hugging his wife. Lifeline was too busy with Cover Girl to yell at him for moving so much. Wet Suit dragged the prisoner off the chopper. He wasn't gentle at all, it wasn't quiet either. It caught Flint's attention, he looked over and nodded. Jaye quietly whispered, "You may need to step in, Beachhead literally beat a man near death back in the camp. The way Wetsuit is handling the prisoner? I'm angry with them too but we are still Joe's right."  
"I'm going to give Beach and his team some room. This enemy is different, plus me and the Sergeant have an understanding right now." Flint answered. Jaye looked odd but stayed quiet. Daina walked off the Chopper and into the cave. Mainframe confronted her, "Where's Beachhead? He's normally first off, last one kind of guy."  
"He's on the chopper, be careful. His mood is not pleasant." Daina answered.  
"Like any different then normal?" Mainframe answered. He walked over to the chopper.  
"I find his attitude normally pleasant." She answered which damn near tripped Mainframe.

Lifeline sighed and finally breathed. He took a rag and wiped the sweat from his head. He felt like he had been holding his breath since he got the radio call about Cover Girl, he knew he was holding it after he saw her and how bad she was.  
"She'll make it, oh thank God." He said relieved. A cheer from the Joe's echoed. Main Frame went in the chopper, "Sarge, I got Hawk on the line. We got two Tomahawks in bound. Being airlifted to a military hospital in Germany."  
"Thanks Main Frame. Leave the Comm unit." Beachhead said solemnly. He did and back out slowly. Beachhead rubbed his temples through his baklava then lifted the mic up to his mouth.  
"Here General, all Joe's alive and safe." He said into the SAT phone.  
"Good job Beachhead, get the ones medical that need it at the hospital, once Lifeline clears them to move then come home asap." Hawk ordered.  
"No can do General. With all respect this ain't finished. I want permission to go after these Red Shadows. I want to take the fight to them. They hurt my guys, our guys. I train em, and these Shadows hurt us. They need stopped before the hurt someone else." Beachhead asked, his accent was thick.  
"Beachhead we are GI Joe, we don't go off half cocked and angry." Hawk stood his ground.  
"General I'm full cocked and way the hell passed angry. My team can fight them on their terms on their rules of engagement in any terrain. Come on General, these bastards crossed the line. Flint needs a hospital and Cover Girl still ain't woke up yet. Hell General you let the ninjas loose on that Saw Viper that killed Quick Kick and the others." Beachhead was getting louder. But still controlling himself, mostly. But everyone was watching and listening.

Jaye squeezed Flint's hand and whispered, "I told you, mister never breaks the rules is taking this one beyond personal. He's never gone off like that on Hawk." Beachhead getting loud on another Joe was normal. Getting loud on Hawk was something unheard off, something Shipwreck would do. Hawk stayed quiet for a few moments. Beachhead knew he had crossed the line then. First getting loud then mentioning his dead brothers in arms, Hawk still took it hard as did most Joes. Beachhead was about to apologize when Hawk continued.  
"You will take both teams to the medical center. There you will give me your roster for this team, once I approve it you will resupply. Then and only then will you have my blessing. Beachhead, I'm angry too son. You're not alone, if I could I'd lead it myself I would." Hawk said calmer.  
"I'd ride shotgun into hell with you Sir." Beachhead replied.  
"I know son. Now get my guys out of there. You have a mission to prep for." Hawk said.  
"Yo Joe General." Beachhead answered. Flint looked back at Lady Jaye, "I'll talk to him away from the others, I don't want to damage what me and him have built up."

He stepped out of the chopper and found Wet Suit, Leatherneck, Tunnel Rat, and Daina standing there.  
"We'll now Sarge where do we sign up?" Wetsuit said smirking. The others shook their heads.  
"All the way Beachhead." Daina said. He grinned through his baklava, and patted Leathernecks should as he walked past. He walked towards the cave opening. Mainframe stood, "I'm in too. Don't count me out." Beachhead patted the man's shoulder. He looked at Flint who waved him over. He made his way over and shook Flint's extended hand.  
"I owe you Beach, you get in trouble look to the sky I'll be coming." Flint said.  
"Don't sweat it, and don't get soft on me. Hell, people will think we friends or something." Beachhead said with a laugh.

The Tomahawks came in and they loaded up. Wetsuit set the charge on the Red Shadows helo and blew it as they flew off. Most slept once they were in the air. Beachhead stayed awake watching his fellow Joe's. He was in charge of training them. He may only be forth in command on base but he trained them. Best of the best. Their mistakes were his. He took every failed mission personally.  
"Hey Ranger, Lifeline's asleep I know Tunnel Rat has something edible in his bag." Flint whispered from his stretcher. Beachhead laughed and went through Tunnel Rat's bag pulled out two milky ways. He went over and sat down near Flint and handed him both.  
"Level with me Beach. You're normally in more control then this. You never get loud with Hawk. You never lose it in the field." Flint asked.  
"Just cause I gave you ma' name and called a truce don't mean we are having girl talk." Beachhead replied.  
"Girl talk? Call it leader to leader. Call it Joe to Joe." Flint replied. Beachhead sighed.

"Alright, I joined the Rangers to make a difference like we all did when we enlisted and what not. Then they made me a instructor, found out I could turn out damn good Rangers. Then I was too important for the front, I had to make Rangers. When Hawk came by I jumped at it. Back to the front line. Then I made one comment about the training and back to base I'm bound unless the mission directly calls for my skill set. So I decided I was going to make you the best Joe's I could. The best you could be, and when your mission fails I fail. You all get hurt, I take it personal. I'm training ya, yal under my watch. Even your Officer butt." The Ranger got quiet after.  
Flint nodded, "I get it, but don't lose yourself to this guy. One thing no matter how much you and I go at it, or how much you piss off Hawk. Duke comes back with, 'he's did it by the book.' It's how you damn near always come out on top. You keep those emotions in check better than any of us. This Black Major likes screwing with people. You gotta be the Beachhead we all expect u to be. You're his kryptonite." Flint was trying to pep talk Beachhead.  
"Krypto-what?" Beachhead asked.  
"Kryptonite. You know Superman?" Flint looked shocked.  
"You're making no sense. Save the Officer speech for them. But I appreciate it. Now quit yappin' and eat those things before Lifeline wakes up. I already threw him outa a plane. Don't need to give em more ammo." Beachhead laughed. Flint gave a concerned look at the thrown out of an airplane thought.

Few hours later they landed in Germany at an allied base. They were all taken to the military hospital. Covergirl finally woke up. It took Lifeline threatening to knock her out again medically to get her to stay in bed. Flint went straight into surgery along with Steeler. Grunt got patched along with Road Block and Stalker. Lady Jaye waited till after Flint's surgery to get seen. The biggest shock to them all was Beachhead waiting for Flint's surgery. Once the doctor gave the clear that Flint was okay he immediately left to find a weight room. When he couldn't find one he turned an empty rehab center into one.

Leatherneck and Wetsuit were checking gear with Daina. Hearing the two bicker made Daina feel more at home in GI Joe.  
"Can you go any slower meat head?" Wetsuit asked.  
"Are sniffing your plastics again, I passed you an hour ago short stack." Leatherneck replied.  
"The hell you did, why you gotta lie to show off to my woman." Wetsuit shot back.  
"Listen here barnacle breath, the only one blowing smoke is you." Leatherneck replied. "Plus not your woman."  
"Don't get mad that while the Marines was still thinking the Navy was acting." Wetsuit fired back. Mainframe came walking in on the tail end and looked at Daina trying to shoot her a sympathy look but was confused as he saw she was amused as hell.  
"Any know where Beachhead is? I got his encrypted email from Hawk." Mainframe asked.  
"The Sergeant is in his make shift gym." Daina answered.  
"Which way?" Mainframe asked. Daina stood up and took the laptop from Mainframe.  
"He's down the hall in the rehab center, I'll take it to him. You stay and baby sit this rooster fight. Deal? Good." Daina said nodding with a wink and headed off, "Still not your woman." As she left.  
"Ha!" Leatherneck laughed out loud as Wetsuit turned red. Mainframe stood there dumb founded. He shook his head at Daina then turned to the two, "Hawk is adding to our unit."  
"Wait, who?" Wetsuit said snapping out of it.

Beachhead was doing pushups, when Daina walked it. His shirt, baklava and gear were folded near the door. She stopped, he never takes off his baklava. Even at base it wasn't normal for him to be without it. She carefully walked in.  
"Hell girl don't creep in, heard you down the hall." He called out and she walked over.  
"Sergeant, your email from Hawk." She said setting down the laptop.  
"We'll what's it say? I'm in the middle of my work out." The Ranger asked.  
"I need your encryption code?" She replied unsure.  
"If I know Mainframe he already plugged it in. I'm not good with a computer. Damn things always break. I trust Mainframe, so he has my code and email. Plus he can type as fast as I yell. Give me a Javelin system and I'll go to town but the whole computer thing. I'm good." He answered. She smirked and opened it.

"Hawk says he approved the team, plus some additions that are mandatory. They are flying out on the jet that is supposed to take the others home. He is transferring Lowlight, Sci-Fi, and Mercer. Also, he said Roadblock is to stay with us as well." She finished.  
"Block? He must be sent to keep us from doing anything stupid. At least it wasn't Shipwreck. Lowlight will be good, he's a hell of a marksmen. I can move Tunnel Rat off support to main combat. Plus with Block I can pull you off support as well. Put you up front with the rest of us. You're a damn good fighter at close range."  
"Who is Mercer and Sci-Fi?" Daina asked.  
"Mercer's a ex Cobra Viper turned Joe. Tough son of a gun. Not many Joe's trust him. I do, he is one of my main go to's for Urban missions." Beachhead said as he got up and moved to a pull up bar he rigged up in a doorway.  
"What do you think of him? You spoke high of the others." She asked.  
"He's a damn good Joe, hates Cobra. He's rough around the edges like Wetsuit. But he has more self-controlled, unless in battle against Cobra then he's all balls to the wall. I'm surprised Stilletto's not here. Must have failed her evaluation's again. Hawk normally keeps those two together." He answered and dropped off his pull up bar. "Now Sci-Fi is interesting, the Red Shadows must be using some crazy new tech. Sci-Fi is a dreamer, but he's highly intelligent. Damn good about advanced weapons too. He must be worried about what they got from Destro's bunker."  
"So what's our next move? She asked and threw him his shirt.  
"We need intel on these Red Shadows. Who, what and where." Beachhead said putting on the shirt.  
"I'll reach out to some old contacts see if something comes to light." Daina answered.  
"Sounds good. Keep me informed." Beachhead answered. Daina held for a minute to say something else but decided against it and walked out to find Mainframe, Wetsuit and Leatherneck outside listening in. Wetsuit had a sour look on his face while the other two were snickering.

She kept walking while Beachhead walked out and saw the three. He shook his head, "This ain't a damn High school get your crap together." He went to go check with Lifeline leaving the three there. Once alone Leatherneck patted Wetsuits back.  
"Sorry man, but her voice is different around Beachhead." Leatherneck was actually being nice to Wetsuit. Mainframe about fell from shock.  
"Yeah, but Beachhead?" the Navy Seal shook his head. "Ranger's are not cooler then Seal's."  
"Well neither of you are Marines are ya?" Leatherneck got loud and fist bumped Mainframe. The two walked off doing old Marine yells as Wetsuit shrugged it off and planned his next prank on Leatherneck. Beachhead walked into the corridor where the other Joes where. The room got quiet when he entered, he noticed but didn't let it phase him. He walked over to Road Block.  
"General's assigned you to my strike team, plus we got three more inbound." Beachhead said calmly. Everyone looked at each other for a few moments.  
"Got to trust the General's plan, how do you feel about it my man?" Road Block answered.  
"You and me are good Block, always have and always will. Plus we need some heavy fire power." Beachhead nodded firmly. He turned and walked past Lifeline. Who was looking at him worried, "Don't worry Lifeline, you're not coming. Your mission is Flint and Covergirl." The Ranger answered the question on his mind.  
"Thanks Beachhead, don't die out there okay. The base won't be the same without you." Lifeline said. Beachhead stopped and almost said something but decided against it then turned to Tripwire.  
"You're also going back with Flint and the others." He told the explosives expert. Tripwire nodded and half smiled.

There was no hiding the fact that the mission was dangerous, some may even call it suicidal out of Beachhead's ear shot. Tripwire was relieved not to be on the mission, though he felt for his fellow Joes. He looked to Road Block for assurances and the larger man nodded with his famous smile. It was quiet in the corridor. Beachhead walked over and checked on Steeler and Grunt. They were talking as Jaye nudge Flint then whispered, "I wonder who the other three are." Flint shrugged, the bed was killing him. His back itched and he never liked being down this long.  
"Hey Beachhead who are the other three that Hawk is sending?" Flint asked louder.  
"Low Light, Sci-Fi, and Mercer." He turned and answered.  
"Wait, your bringing the ex-snake and not another Ranger." Stalker stood and said.  
"Calm your horse or do I gotta remind you about you trusting your life to ninja boy." Beachhead shot back. Stalker bit his tongue and backed off, he couldn't defend himself on that charge. He had vouched for Storm Shadow left and right.  
"Anyone else want to question Hawk's orders?" Beachhead asked loudly and no irritated.  
"Come here Ranger." Cover Girl called over.

Beachhead walked over still steaming, the others went back to their conversations. Cover Girl forced a smile through the pain.  
"I hear you pulled off one hell of a rescue while I slept." She said.  
"Don't sweat it princess, I still owe you on the PT course and no one escapes the PT course." Beachhead smirked.  
"Damn really? I'm not even released yet, but seriously thank you. Stalker and Jay said you pounded the hell out of a guy who was feeling me up asleep. Thanks, I hope it hurt." She was angry about the Red Shadow agent.  
"Stalker had to pull me off, I'm pretty sure I broke a few somethings." He answered, she could tell he was calming down again.  
"But seriously I owe you a drink or something back at base." She insisted.  
"You don't owe squat, you're a Joe. I'd do that over any Joe, even Shipwreck. Heal up, get in a tank and blow up twice and many snakes till I get back." He said and went and grabbed a plate of food from the tables nearby.

Daina came running in, "I've got a contact that has information but says only in person. We'd have to go to Russia to meet them. No forces, no uniforms just small group." She spit out.  
"Russia, is the intel worth it? And how well do you trust them?" Beachhead fired back.  
"I trust the source he was in the Oktober Guard with me before it disbanded. I trust him with my life. He says its critical intel, but he doesn't trust an electronic transfer." She answered. Beachhead thought for a minute and took another bite.  
"Done, you and me are going to Russia, we are taking Mainframe as well. Block, when the others get here, load up the second Tomahawk and follow us with the rest of the team." Wetsuit didn't take the news of being left behind well, but he accepted it and rolled with it. Leatherneck didn't like it either but he was less vocal about it. Tunnel Rat shook his head but stayed quiet too. They packed their Joe uniforms deep in their packs and some light weapons. Flint finally got up on his feet with a heavy limp but made his way to Beachhead, "Good luck, I said before if you get in trouble I'll be there." Flint said firmly.  
"I know, keep Cobra busy till I get back." Beachhead answered. He knew what shape Flint was in he didn't have to remind him. He gathered Daina and Mainframe and they headed out. They took a civilian flight from Germany to St Petersburg. The Flight felt like forever, but Daina breathed the cold crisp air of her homeland and smiled. Beachhead and Mainframe exchanged looks and left it at that. Daina led them to a restaurant in the older part of the city.  
"That's the meeting spot for later today, I figured we should survey it before the meeting. I trust my contact but he is worried for a reason." She said pointing to it.  
"Alright sounds solid." Beachhead said as he looked around. The three found a table and watched it from a coffee house across the street. A group of young men came in fooling around and joking with each other like young men do. It wouldn't have caught Beachhead off guard except that they had on combat boots under their over long pants.

He nudged Daina and motioned to them and she nodded, they had been compromised. As Beachhead motioned Mainframe to get up a head grabbed him and tried to restrain him. He flung the young man over his shoulder through a table. Daina did a back spin kick connecting with another man's jaw. All while Mainframe took his bullet proof computer case and slapped two of the others men with it. Daina shouted, "Don't kill them." Beachhead had just began to choke out one of the at the time, when he felt the man pass out he dropped him on the floor. Daina nodded and turned to see a squad with Ak47's aimed at them. Daina began speaking loudly in Russian telling them to stand down. Over and over telling them they were friendly. But the security force didn't listen. They kept their guns up till a bald headed man came walking up and shouted the men jumped to salute. Daina smiled big and spoke it Russian. The bald man responded, the security force left quickly. Daina nodded to her friend and turned back to Beachhead and Mainframe, "This is Dragonsky, the longest surviving member of the Oktober Guard beside myself. He's also my source. Andrie this is Beachhead and Mainframe."  
"So I meet the infamous Beachhead, I've heard much about you comrade." Dragonsky said extending his hand to Beachhead.  
"Can't say the same, but if you got the info on the Red Shadows then you'll be my favorite friend." Beachhead answered.  
"Well we should move then to a less notable place, once those soldiers figure out I was bluffing about their orders they will be back and angry. Daina's not seen as a friendly since she defected to GI Joe. At least that's how they tell the story." Dragonsky said, they could hear the troops coming back and quickly ducked out of the coffee shop to continue their conversation in a safer location.

 **i know its not a cliff hanger or something crazy as a end but just wait for next one. the action will be back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for sticking with me so far, sorry this one took longer and is short. Life caught me up. as always i dont own, and hope you enjoy.**

They enter a small house off the main street. Dragonsky poured everyone a small glass of vodka and got a fire going to kill the chill in the air.  
"So why is Daina not welcome in Russia, she's Oktober Guard?" Mainframe asked.  
"It's cause she's Cveck, not Russian." Beachhead answered. Daina looked at Beachhead kind of odd.  
"What? It's in your file. I've read it." Beachhead answered. She just smiled for a second. Long enough for Dragonsky to pick up something there.  
"Beachhead is right, the besides the Warsaw pact and even her being one out of two surviving members of the original team, Russia is a finicky lady. I wouldn't have her any other way. But het (no), you came for help Daina. If you are hunting the Black Major, then Beachhead we are boewye towarishchi (battle comrades). The Red Shadows have tried to push their way into Mother Russia before. We paid a heavy price but we kept them out. Here is a thumb drive with a few bases we've found. I cannot seek them out, I've been forbidden. But please put a bullet in him for me. Burn one too, I am a big fan of fire." Dragonsky handed Beachhead the drive and shook his hand.  
"Thank you, I'll make sure personally we hit them." Beachhead answered.  
"Keep her safe Comrade." Dragonsky said holding Beachhead's hand shake longer.  
"Always." Beachhead said one eye cocked. He could hear Dragonsky exchange some words in Russian with Daina. His Russian is horrible he didn't even try. He handed the drive to Mainframe with orders to get him a target list. Dragonsky drove them to a military airstrip that was secured by friends of his in higher places. There was two Joe Tomahawks was there already with reinforcements and his full team. He gave the symbol wheels up and they took boarded and took off.

On Beachhead's Tomahawk, he had Daina, Mercer, Mainframe, and Tunnel Rat. He could see Road Block hating the ride with Wet Suit, Leatherneck, Low Light and Sci-fi. Wet Suit and Leatherneck never stop. He smirked looked back at his team. Tunnel Rat was flying which worried him for a moment. After a few hours in the air and one refuel stop Daina nudged him, "Are we ever going to get back to the PT course to settle the score." He was caught off guard and shook his head.  
"One day, desperate to lose?" He taunted.  
"So sure of yourself. Pride before fall Sgt.?" Daina said with a bit of bravado. Beachhead was going to reply when he saw something in the distance, "Tunnel Rat bank left!" Tunnel Rat pulled the stick dodging the first rocket. The second Beachhead grabbed his rifle out sliding in a position then took aim and fired. He hit the rocket, the explosion threw the chopper causing him to lose grip and he slipped off the chopper. Daina dove and grabbed his arm. She was barely holding on to him as he dangled.

Mercer grabbed her before she slipped too. "TUNNEL RAT KEEP HER LEVEL BEACHHEAD'S OVER BOARD!" She shouted. The small Ranger circled the large Tomahawk, she tried pulling up Beachhead to no avail. Another rocket flew up and missed them. Two more rockets fired at the other Tomahawk got hit by one putting black smoke in the air. Beachhead weighed he options as he looked up,  
"Wetsuit in command!" He yelled then pulled his hand free and free fell down into the tree line.  
"Damn it! Tunnel Rat bring it around, we are going to rain hell on them!" Daina began yelling till Mainframe grabbed her arm.  
"He ain't dead, even if he was heaven and hell would spit him back. He's too damn salty for them. Those guys on the ground are in for a fight they didn't see coming. They are now trapped with him. We need to support the other bird and Charlie Mike." Mainframe said sternly.  
"Charlie Mike?" Daina asked tears in her cheeks and anger in her voice.  
"Continue Mission. The Sergeant would want us to continue mission." Mercer said.

Road Block's Tomahawk saw the rockets and was able to dodge the first one. Then they saw Beachhead's free fall. Wet Suit yelled to turn the bird around but the pilot wouldn't. The next rocket caught them hard. The pilot was trying to keep the bird up and he barely was doing it. He held it though, they turned north and powered away with what they had left. Wetsuit was being held back by Road Block.  
"You need to find a place to land, before this Seal breaks out of my hands." Road Block yelled up as the pilot searched for a large enough piece of clearing out of the hot zone. They found an open clearing safe from the enemy ten miles north. Both Tomahawks landed, Road Block was forced to Wet Suit off the chopper. The others weren't happy, but Wet Suit was the one not in control. He about lunged at Road Block till Leatherneck grabbed him.  
"Calm down, this isn't doing any of us no good! Blame the Red Shadows." He yelled.  
"We don't leave a man behind, ever!" Wetsuit yelled back. By now the whole team was standing around watching. Daina saw the Wetsuit out of control and thought about what Beachhead said. She couldn't do it, not while Wetsuit was like this. She looked at Mercer, he shrugged.

"Let's get our geographic bearings, then find this base. Those rockets are protecting something. The sooner we drop it the sooner we can get Beachhead. Now who is taken lead, I may have been an Officer but I'm new to the team and don't carry the trust from you all to lead." Daina said.  
"We going off trust guess that means I'm out." Mercer said with a smirk.  
"It won't be Wetsuit, little man's too hot headed." Leatherneck said and Road Block agreed.  
"We'll it won't be you two." Wetsuit snapped back and cut it short before he said something too far. Mainframe and Sci-fi both bowed out.  
"Guess that means you're it Miss Oktober Guard. None of us want it and Beachhead didn't leave a second in command. Beachhead chose you to be on this mission for a reason." Lowlight said. The others got quiet.

"All right then strip them choppers, Mainframe get me an uplink to base. The rest of us prep for combat. That bird is smoking, they'll be on us like wolves on a wounded rabbit." She said.  
"I ain't no rabbit I'm a honey badger." Wetsuit mumbled under his breath as he joined the others.  
Mainframe came over, "They got a jammer, no communications in or out."  
"Damn it! Can you find the jammer?" Daina asked.  
"Not easily, but their base is that way It'll be near the base I would bet. They need power." Mainframe said as he shook his head. He shut down his radio and slide it in his bag.  
"The issue is they jammed us, but they are still communicating. This Black Major isn't a dummy. He knew we were coming and trapped us. Then killed our communication lines. Beachhead knew this could happen. When the communications went dead, a message was sent back to Hawk. If the communications are still out in twelve hours, then Hawk deploys reinforcements. But I vote we don't sit and wait for them. Beachhead made us the head of the spear. Let's go stab something." Wetsuit said as he got his normal look in his eyes.  
"Agreed, Wetsuit, Leatherneck, Low Light and myself will take the right. Road Block, you and Tunnel Rat take Mercer, Mainframe, and Sci-fi take the left. Keep at least a hundred yards between us. Let's find this base. But first hide the good Tomahawk." The group hid the good Tomahawk best they could Wetsuit began to rig some makeshift land mines and traps. Daina looked and him and nodded. He just smirked and did what he did best.

They quickly covered the good Tomahawk then set off. Daina and Low Light took rear as Wetsuit took point with Leatherneck. Wetsuit was scanning for mines as he was for enemies. Leatherneck kept with him stride for stride. In the other group, Road Block and Sci-fi held the back as Mercer and Mainframe shared the front. Tunnel Rat kept at the extreme vanguard checking for mines as they went. After the last encounter neither demolitions expert was taking any kind of chance. The two teams crossed their terrain quickly. Both teams disarmed their share of mines and pushed forward. They stopped when they reached a clearing. There was a series of buildings in the clearings. The Red Shadows cleared a good two hundred feet of brush from the buildings to the tree line. Wetsuit shook his head, even at night it be hell to cross. The yard had a series of spot lights. He motioned the others down. They needed some serious planning before sieging them.

As the words escaped Beachhead's lips he realized he forgot to say, "Don't put Wetsuit in command." But then he turned and saw the tree line coming fast. He hit the first tree grabbing it and slipping after hitting it like a brick. Reaching for anything as he fell tree to tree. He grabbed a branch and held on for life. He felt the sticks break against his kevlar vest as he landed hard against them. He just held eyes closed for a minute. Then opened them. He was still twelve feet up he guessed and he was already in a lot of pain. He shook his head and felt the pain ring through his ears.

He must have hit his head harder then he thought on the way down. He looked for his rifle, he couldn't see it from his location. He checked his hip and realized his belt had torn too in the fall. He was missing his side arm and extra magazines. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against the branch and cursed under his breath. He began to climb down. He made it to the ground and looked around, still no rifle or his gear belt. He pulled the knife from his boot. He smirks, "All I'll need." He pauses to take in his surroundings, he also takes in the time and position of the sun. Remembering the map, he heads towards the bases location on foot. After a mile, he spots the smoke trail from the damaged Tomahawk. He changes course, he had to make sure there wasn't any Joe's trapped there.

He crept up to the clearing through trees and brush. His knife drawn and held in one head blade down. Using his body and movements to conceal the blade from the light. He could see four  
Red Shadow troopers out around the chopper picking at it like a vulture on a carcass. He shook his head and plots his next moves. His head still hurt from the fall. He was about to move when one of the Red Shadow Trooper's triggered a hidden land mine. Beachhead's guess was Wetsuit or Tunnel Rat had fun. He took a quick survey of the ground and saw three more. The explosion killed one of the troopers and threw the others into a panic. He smiled under his baklava. He took off running at full speed. Dodging the land mines. He hit one trooper from behind. A tackle with a knife to the throat ended any fight there was to be had. He picked up the dead man's gun as the others reacted. He aimed at one of the land mines near the others troopers. The blast radius caught another trooper and stunned the last. Beachhead closed the gap and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle. Now to find his team.

He stopped and checked the four troopers and found a first aid kit, two water canteens and a decent rifle. The explosions damaged the others, so he took the ammo from the others. Best part of fighting Cobra and organized groups like the shadows. They buy ammo and guns in bulk, if you run low just pick it up off your dead ally. He looked at the uniforms, between the two that hadn't been blown up he put together a uniform. He got dressed as a Red Shadow and then forced the surviving member of the four to dress in his uniform and tied him up. He also got the man to give him a layout of the facility then gagged the man under the baklava. He forced him to march and lead him to the enemy base.

Evening was nearing, and the Roughnecks where camped out still plotting. They saw reinforcements arrive and fortify the buildings. Finally, they saw a lone shadow trooper pushing a man tied up toward the base and the recognized Beachhead being pushed by a Red Shadow. A low growl came from the Seal and Marine. Lowlight watched through his scope from his rifle. He kept them in a play by play. As Beachhead was forced to the enemy base he broke free and ran towards the enemy base. Lowlight and the others couldn't grasp why he would run that way but gunfire erupted and he was mowed down from behind by the Trooper that was bringing him in alive. The team's hearts sank as they saw Beachhead fall to weapon fire. Daina looked through her scope and was seconds away from pulling the trigger when Wet Suit stopped her. "Don't that bastard would be getting off too easy. Beachhead's killer needs to suffer up close." Daina nodded and she wiped a tear. "Deal. Now how do we get in?"  
"We'll I found a way but it's a tight fit." Tunnel Rat said.  
"How tight?" Mercer said  
"Me, Daina, Wetsuit, You, maybe Main Frame if he leaves his computer behind. Roadblock and Leatherneck will never fit and Sci-Fi's gear will never survive. Hope you're not claustrophobic." Tunnel Rat said, his normal smirk was gone.  
"That settles it then. Block, Leatherneck, Sci-Fi, and myself will cover the outside. I saw a hanger on the other side with some vehicles and something weird. It could be what we need." Lowlight said.  
"Then the rest of us follow Tunnel Rat in and make it right." Daina ordered.

Inside Beachhead was walking, after getting a hero's welcome for shooting down the trooper in his uniform. He couldn't believe how well these Red Shadows were organized. It's a wonder they haven't faced them before now. Beachhead turned his attention to seeing if the Black Major was here, and if he was to take him down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry took so long to update, my system crashed and killed all my files on this story and a few others. Thanks for still being with it. Again I don't own.**

The easy part was done, he was in the Red Shadows base. Beachhead walked the halls counting enemies and weapons. He was still pretty banged up from the fall from the chopper. He decided to detour to their clinic. His head was still in pain and the mines didn't help. He needed the edge off to function. He'd never admit it out loud though. He reached the clinic and found somebody in scrubs inventorying the supplies.  
"Got anything for a head ache, the Joe rang my bell good before I clipped him." Beachhead said trying to hide his southern accent. The one in scrubs turned around.  
"You know protocol, you have to get the doctor to sign off, but I heard about the Joe commander getting clipped. Take the box, I'll deny it was me. About time we paid him back for the last encounter. The Major's been focusing on that Joe since. If he was here I swear he'd thank you himself." The nurse said as he slipped Beachhead a box of aspirin. Beachhead nodded.  
"Any idea when the Major going to show?" Beachhead asked trying for info. Realizing his target wasn't here he was now turning into intel gathering mode.  
"Not any time soon, I heard through guys in the mess hall that he's might be meeting with a Scottish arms dealer soon. Soon we will wipe both Cobra and GI Joe off the board. I'm surprised the weak 'American heroes' haven't fallen yet." the nurse said smiling.  
"They will soon enough" Beachhead said through his teeth as he walked out. He popped four of the aspirin, lifted his helmet and dry swallowed them. Beachhead scanned for camera's and saw none then turned around with helmet in hand. He approached the nurse.  
"Yo Joe!" he said as he clocked and knocked out the nurse with a massive thud on the side of the man's head from the helmet. Beachhead tied him up with medical tape and muffled the man. Then locked him in a medical crate. He checked the medical cabinets and found two bottles of chloroform and Propofol. He snagged a syringe and two bottles of that as well. He remembered the fit Lifeline had when Wetsuit and Leatherneck stole some and used it on Shipwreck once. He began to make his way through the base to gather any intel he could and contact his team. 

The sewer pipe smelled worse than it looked. Tunnel Rat was faster than Wetsuit gave the little man credit for. Daina was behind Tunnel Rat more determination then tunnel skill. Mainframe pulled up the rear with Mercer and the five made their way through the sewer. They were coming up to the end of the pipe that had enough clearance to crawl and Tunnel Rat found an off-shoot pipe that followed a grey water system and he began working his magic. Another thirty yards down the off-shoot pipe and they were in the laundry room of the base. He pulled them up through a floor drain and they entered quietly. Wetsuit shook his head and tapped Tunnel Rat on the shoulder.  
"You don't get enough credit on this team. I'll take Orca whales and Cobra Eel's over that again." Wetsuit whispered to Tunnel Rat.  
"Oh my lord, I thought that would never end. I'm going phoenix down this guy and then kill him again." Mainframe whispered as he complained.  
"Phoenix down?" Daina asked puzzled. Before Mainframe could answer Wetsuit did.  
"Geek talk, probably from one of those games Hawk keeps busting him and Dialtone playing on the large screen in the war room." Wetsuit chuckled as he checked his silenced SMG.  
"I didn't hear you and leatherneck complain when I ran the last UFC on that screen without Hawk's approval." Mainframe replied. Tunnel Rat just laughed as he checked his weapon too.

They heard the door open and they all hid quickly behind anything they could. Daina jumped into clean laundry, Tunnel Rat behind the machines. Mainframe slide into large empty hamper, and Wetsuit slide under and table and used the frame to lift himself up and hold himself there. Mercer slipped back down into the drain. Two men came walking in joking back and forth. They both were pushing some new hampers in full of soiled clothes. One stops and sniffs the air.  
"Uh, do you smell that. I thought they fixed the grey water pipe so we wouldn't get that smell anymore." One said allowed.  
"Pour some more bleach down it and we'll report it once we're done." The other said. The first one went over and grabbed the bleach.  
"I think the Black Major is losing his grip, he can't defeat the Joe commander but the guy gets dropped by one of us. It's time the Red Shadows stepped out of the shadows and with new leadership. Hey, the drains been opened and some ones in it, hit the…" he couldn't finish before a knife took his life. Wetsuit quietly lowered the body. The other one began to run till a sweeper kick from Tunnel Rat dropped the man and Daina was quick to come up from behind and end it quick with a neck snap. They quickly hid the bodies and then began to make their way through the lower level. They heard over the loud speaker a boom from a voice.  
"Would the victorious trooper make his way to the comm. center. The Black Major would like to congratulate you." Wetsuit looked at the others and smiles.  
"We need to find the comm. room and avenge Beachhead." He said. The others nodded.

Lowlight creeped over a ridge and kept crawling slowly to reach new cover. There was a series of bushes nearby the garage area. He saw four tank like vehicles and six what appeared to be a lighter fast attack vehicle. Lowlight got a green light on two transport planes and three attack choppers. He also saw a larger machine that was guarded. It had four swiveling satellite dishes on top with long antennas in the middle. Lowlight pulled out his rifle and began to attach the flash hider to the muzzle and set the scope. He dropped the bi pod. Sci-fi made his way over and crept in behind and used the advanced scope on his rifle to zoom in and see.  
"That's the jammer, we get that out we call in an air strike and bomb the hell out of them." Sci-fi whispered. He signaled back to Road Block and Leather neck with the mirror using the sun to flash them twice. It meant they found it. The other two joes began to push forward as well and joined them in the bushes.  
"Hell of a time for Wetsuit and Tunnel Rat to be crawling through a sewer." Lowlight whispered.  
"I can do anything that frog can do and do it better just hand me the explosives." Leatherneck spit out.  
"Normally they carry their own explosives." Sci-fi chimed in quietly while he snickered under his helmet.  
"You're a Marine, a lean mean fighting machine!" Roadblock encouraged and handed over the bag Wetsuit left behind.

The insertion team couldn't take all their gear so the outside team was carrying a bit of extra weight. Leatherneck crawled up with the explosives through the grass. This is what he enjoyed, he felt Beachheads pain being tied to an obstacle course training the green shirts when truly you wanted to be out on the missions. He grumbled in his head about Sci-fi's comment. He came up on two Red Shadow troopers walking perimeter and buried his face and hands letting his camouflage conceal the rest of him in the grass. Just his dumb luck one tripped over him not looking down. He came up quick one hand to the throat and one to the back of the head as the man fell. Leatherneck snapped the man's neck before they both reached the ground. A silencer whistled off and Leatherneck could feel a blood splatter hit his pants. The other trooper dropped dead next to him, single shot to the head. He threw up a hand to wave knowing it was Lowlight. He got to his feet and ran now, no time to hide the bodies. He reached passed one tank and smiled. He motioned for Roadblock and pointed to the tank. Roadblock smiled and hoofed it towards him and the two commandeered the tank.

"Dang nam it, where in the hell is the comm. center?" Beachhead muttered as he made his way. He took a few wrong turns till he found a green Red Shadow trooper by himself. The guy reeked of rookie, and to Beachhead it smelled like fresh meat.  
"Hey where the hell is the comm. center?" he yelled scaring the trooper making him jump.  
"Well, it's a…it's a…" the trooper stuttered as Beachhead pressed.  
"Well do you know or not, spit it out son." Beachhead's southern accent kicked in.  
"It's one floor up on the west side, sir. Wait aren't you a trooper too." The man answered as he regained his senses till Beachhead sucker punched him and dropped him in one punch.  
"eh." Beachhead said as he found a bathroom nearby and left the man tied in the stall then out of the bathrooms closet he pulled out an out of order sign and left it outside the door. Then headed his way upstairs. As he found the elevator he took it and pulled the syringes and filled them and capped them. He returned them and the drugs to his pocket and exited the elevator.

He began to get an odd feeling as he walked down the hall towards the comm. center. It was too quiet. He steps got slower as he felt a grapple from behind. The grip was strong, but his opponent was smaller. He felt a second set of arms grab him from behind as they wrestled. Before he could figure out where they came from he had to drop the two quickly and see if his cover had been blown. The two slammed him into the wall as his hand found his pocket.  
"We got em, east elevator" one said, Beachhead turned his head to look and caught a fist to the helmet making his head ring again. He grabbed the syringe and popped the cap with one hand and stabbed someone with it, he didn't know or care. He felt one grip loosen and fall then heard a thick New York accent he knew.  
"Oh hell no, first Beachhead then Mercer. You're dead trooper." Tunnel Rat yelled as he reached for his gun.  
"Dang nam it Tunnel rat let me go." Beachhead southern accent kicked. Tunnel rat jumped back.  
"Madre de dios a ghost?" he said letting go of Beachhead. The ranger turned around and looked at Tunnel Rat.  
"Do I feel like a ghost to you? Mercer ain't dead, I knocked him out with some knock out juice." Beachhead snarled. He went to put the second syringe away footsteps came around the corner. He could see Daina, Wetsuit and Mainframe running towards them. He forgot he was wearing a trooper helmet till Daina raised her rifle and fired a shot off. Beachhead reacted in time to get grazed with Tunnel Rat threw his hands up.  
"DON'T SHOOT ITS BEACHHEAD." The smaller ranger yelled. The other three stopped as Beachhead took off the helmet and they saw his face. They froze in disbelief for a moment. He threw the helmet. Wetsuit leaned over to Daina.  
"He looks pissed, if he turns you down my offer still open." The seal joked. She took a swing and Wetsuit ducked anticipating the violent response from his team mate. The three walked over slowly.

Mercer was snoring on the floor, while Beachhead made sure the bullet was a through and through.  
"We thought you were dead. We were here to avenge you." Daina said. Beachhead breathed heavy, and looked up.  
"That part I get. No foul, if I fooled you guys then I for sure fooled them. The Major's not here but we are about to get a call from him and I need Mainframe to track him. The rest of you keep out of sight till its time. How are you on radio's?" Beachhead asked as he walked over and grabbed the troopers helmet and put it back on.  
"Stole them from the Red Shadows and Mainframe rigged them for us." Wetsuit said as he and Tunnel Rat picked up Mercer and found a room to hide in. Daina handed Beachhead a radio and then went in the room, Mainframe followed them.  
"Beach, I'll signal you when I have his location." Mainframe said. Just before they closed the door Beachhead caught Daina taking one last look at him followed by a nod. He hoofed it down quickly through the upstairs halls toward the comm. center.

In the room Mainframe nudged Wetsuit and pointed at Daina.  
"She hasn't stopped smiling." He whispered.  
"Yeah well she ain't the only one happy he's alive. Beachhead might be a psychotic to train under, he's a damn good leader. Nothing on Flint or Duke but a few of us mesh better with Beachhead in the field. Flint and Duke are great when it comes to leading the whole team into combat. But when you need a surgical strike team to hit, you call Beachhead. Especially if Snake Eyes is off playing house with Scarlett." Wetsuit laughed at the end. He got snickers from Mainframe and Tunnel Rat. Tunnel rat patted Mercer's head lightly.  
"Damn boss man put you out. You know what Mercer ain't that bad. I know a lot of the guys run their mouth about him. But they do the same about the rest of us. Though the man fights harder to prove he ain't a snake. Think Beachhead will let us keep him after the mission." Tunnel Rat said as the group looked around and nodded.  
"He's not a puppy Tunnel Rat, but I too would like to keep him around." Daina said winking at Wetsuit, who rolled his eyes. Mainframe stayed quiet as he hacked into their network and worked his magic. He was bypassing the firewalls left and right. He was feeling like it was too easy till he remembered he was in the building, plugged into their system.

Beachhead entered the comm. center, he counted near twenty in the room. Most appeared to be officers and tech support. None of them had any real armor on in here. He felt like a snake in the hen house. The thought disgusted him so he changed it to a fox in a hen house and he smirked again. A woman who looked like one of the higher ups from the pins on her jacket waved him over quickly.  
"The Major is waiting, hurry." She ordered. Beachhead made his way over as the main monitor lit up and there was the Black Major in all his HD glory.  
"Trooper, congratulations. You have done what no Red Shadow before you have. You have killed a member of GI Joe high command. You won't be the last but you are the first. A job bloody well-done trooper." The Black Major spoke with full theater, his presentation was spot on. This is the guy that hurt Flint's unit. Beachhead wanted blood, but he had his line. He damn near crossed it once, he had to bite his tongue. He needed the location.  
"This was our third encounter with GI Joe, and our second victory. We are ahead two to one. They will suffer, they will pay. Their survivors will have the Red Shadows burned into their memories never to be forgotten." The Black Major continued. Beachhead heard a series of beeps on the radio in his pocket and he grinned under his helmet. A explosion hit outside, it rattled the complex. The main viewers showed a rogue tank like vehicle attacking other Red Shadow vehicles. It seemed that the others were outside causing hell. Beachhead pulled up the radio from his pocket.  
"Time to crash the party." He said as he removed his helmet and dropped it.  
"Hey Black Major, I think you got the score wrong, I am alive and strong. So that's two to one for us. YO JOE!" he yelled the last part.


End file.
